Grimm D. Reaper (Soul Eater Fanon)
Grimm is the current Death's biggest rival ever and older brother. He was born far before his younger brother Death and got his hands on the first twin demon death scythes called Dust and Despair. 'History' Grimm was the older and much more powerful of the two original Death's and one half of the reason there are two names for Death; Death and the Grim Reaper. No matter what he did to impress the Creator, Death was always his favorite. He thought this was mostly due to his battle tactics and destructive nature. He was the one who came up with most of the techniques Death uses because he was the first user. He believed the way to peace was through fear and that with great enough fear one could govern the world. When the witches were running rampant 800 years before the start of the Soul Eater series he was slaying many. He was capable of destroying witches with great ease whereas his younger brother had some difficulty with a few. Especially his former frien Asura. Whereas Grimm was confident enough to take on Asura without his weapons even. He fought him a few times and lost interest because Asura was becoming annoying always coming back. So he went to his younger brother and asked for his advice. Death then told him what he was going to do. When Death told him this Grimm realised why Death was the Creators favorite. He was smart and relied on more than the extreme power that he always relied on. And thus he learned a valuable lesson and left Earth to become another worlds Grim Reaper. 'Power Level' Power Levels are measured through the ability to inflict and resist damage. 'Physical Capabilities' Physically he is easily the most powerful being in the Soul Eater Universe. 'Soul Capabilities' His Soul is by far the most powerful of all beings in either Universe besides the Creator. He can fly using his soul wavelength and can also use various Soul Wavelength based techniques which are extremely powerful but his Death Orb is near invincible power. 'Death Scythes' These are the Death Scythes and their related techniques. 'Dust' Dust at her base form is extremely powerful evel without her meister, Grimm. Her base form allows her to severe body parts like a normal scythe but the difference is when Dust severes a body part it turns into smaller than molecule sized dust that cannot grow back with any supernatural healing or regeneration capabilities. *'Witch Hunter Ability (Dust Blast)': When Dust uses her Witch Hunter Ability she gains flaming red ancient Grim Reaper symbols and lauches up to 100 blasts (all expanding with distance) of dust which is so dry it turns anyone caught in it into smaller than molecule sized dust. Anything destroyed by this technique cannot grow back with any supernatural healing or regeneration capabilities. It can reach up to 100 meters with absolute minimal effort but can go much further the more effort put into the technique. * Genie Hunter Ability (Dust Wave): When Dust uses her Genie Hunter Ability her blade turns black and it still has flaming red ancient Grim Reaper symbols and launches a huge wave of dust which is still so dry it turns anyone caught in it into smaller than molecule sized dust. Anything destroyed by this technique cannot grow back with any supernatural healing or regeneration capabilties. It can reach up to 10 km with absolute minimal effort but can go up to one whole solarsystem range and it can reach that distance almost instantly. * Kishin Hunter Ability (Dust Storm and Wave Combo): When Dust uses her Kishin Hunter Ability she becomes entirely black except for the still flaming red ancient Grim Reaper symbols while the attack is active. It creates a huge storm of dust that is so dry it turns anyone caught in it into smaller than molecule sized dust. It is essentially a settup technique because it's made to block an opponent from exiting (should be noted the attack has a core without dust made for battle without any interuptions). It can be used in conjunction with a huge wave of dust that is again so dry it turns anyone aught in it into dust (this conjunction technique is undodgable due to it covering the entire empty core of the storm). Anything destroyed by this technique cannot grow back with any supernatural healing or regeneration capabilities. 'Despair' When Despair cuts anyone it fills their mind, body, and soul with extremely deep feeling of despair, regret, and fear, (which can create a variety of effects like massively weakening any that get cut) this effect will affect anyone even if the said person doesn't or even can't normally feel this way. It should be noted that Despair looks exactly like Dust in all four variations. *'Witch Hunter Ability (Aura)': When Despair uses her Witch Hunter Ability she gains an aura around herself (reaching around 100 meters) that has the same effect as Despair's basic cutting ability except this one specifically target enemies to Grimm which is known through Grimms ability to sence killer intent and any negative emotions (should be noted that when this aura affects anyone they also become a vessel for this aura which enhances the range by another 100 meters). *'Genie Hunter Ability (Super Aura)': This technique is essentially a bigger variation than Despair's regular aura (reach up to 500 meters) with the same effect. *'Kishin Hunter Ability (Grimm Aura)': This technique is again essentially a bigger variation of Despair's super aura (reaching up tyo 1 000 km's) except the only difference is that this version not only fills their mind, body, and soul with an extremely deep feeling of despair, regret, and fear, the effect is so severe that the affected people either kill themselves or instantly retreat or forfeit depending on the willpower of the affected person. 'Harvester (a fusion of Dust and Despair)' After Grimm learned the Fusion Dance from Goku, he immediatel taught it to Dust and Despair. When the learned it Harvester was born because she's a weapon he can stay fused for only 15 minutes but in that time she have unrivalled power. She can use all techniques of Dust and Despair but they are much worse. Harvester being made of both Dust and Despair goes through the exact same changes in all four variations. It should be noted that comparing Harvester to Dust and Despair is like trying to compare Videl and Hercule with Goku and Vegeta in GT while in Super Saiyan 4. 'Random Abilities' * Death Wings: With both his Death Scythes he can generate Skeletal Wings which massively increase speed, reactions, jump, regenerative capabilities to godly levels (so much so that he can regenerate from a cell, molecule or otherwise), his bones become absolutely indestructible, and can attack and defend as Grimm does. 'Abilities' 'Reaper Form' Due to Grimm having such immense power as a Shinigami he has ascended that of a regular Shinigami. In this form he resemble the common depiction of the Grim Reaper. He gains immense physical capabilities able to easily compete with people of Goku's caliber. If he's hurt even destroyed he can completely reform from a single memory, he is virtually impossible to defeat because he can regenerate almost instantly. 'Death Orb' * The Death Orb is a sphere of enormous power over destruction. *'Death Manipulation': Using the Death Orb Grimm can manipulate death similar to a Death Note from well Death Note. *'Age Manipulation': Using the Death Orb Grimm can manipulate a persons age to near death or to the time of their prime. *'Gravity Manipulation': Using the Death Orb Grimm can manipulate gravity. *'Reality Warping': Using the Death Orb Grimm can warp reality. *'Time Warping': Using the Death Orb Grimm can warp time. *'Space Warping': Using the Death Orb Grimm can warp space. *'Vast Cosmic Energy': Using the Death Orb Grimm can create massive black holes, quasars, etc. 'Flight' Through the use of his soul wavelength Grimm can fly at amazing speeds. 'Techniques' These are the techniques Grimm knows. 'Offensive' These are the offensive techniques Grimm knows. *'Quasar': Can create a super massive black hole with a frontal absorption. It is capable of destroying up to a whole galaxy. *'Shadow Skull Arms': Can create any number of long arms with clawed hands with a black skull on the end, each one is used for a variety of purposses like conecting his body parts after being disconnected, scratching and slashing, grabbing and binding, etc, ect, etc. 'Defensive' These are the defensive techniques Grimm knows. *'Void': Grim can create a miniature Black Hole that absorbs any technique in front of it. They are sent to a pocket dimension that Grimm created. *'Skull Shield': Grimm creates a shield that resembles his mask, it's very sturdy and can be used to crush things. 'Related Topics' - Clash (Dragon Ball Fanon) - Dimensional Diamond (Halo Fanon) - C.O.G. Super Soldier (Gears of War Fanon) - Lucas Bishop (Bionic Commando Fanon) - Neo the Cyborg (Metal Gear Fanon)